dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Convocation
Synopsis The characters that are featured on this wiki find out they are actually creations of a bunch of DxD fans. Feeling bad about themselves, the "adult person" among these characters, James Bradley, hosts a meeting to discuss exactly what the hell's going on.... Rules The Convocation ''is an interesting social experiment designed by me, owned solely by me.... No. It's not. ''Convocation ''is a fic that has some very loose overarching themes, such as 'what defines identity?' and as the characters struggle to accept what is reality and what is not ( For example, Tiberius Caesar feels bad since his conquests in the Underworld were in fact "handed" to him by Wakurezei21, but does that make him any less of a good military leader, etc. etc. ) There will also be a scene where we, the authors, discuss ways to silence our creations, eventually writing ourselves into the Multiverse in an attempt to stop them, appearing as our wikia avatars ( I appear as a 220-year old San'Shyuum alien, Gojira appears as a floating Gremory magic circle, Sdanand appears as his anime girl avatar, etc. etc. ) but otherwise, the dialogue, and the plot in between those scenes are up to your guys' whim and will! Of course, basic rules like No Flaming, and No Deleting Other People's Characters Because LOLz will adhere to this. But otherwise, it's a free-for-all! P.S. Someone should get SMYMS so that we can use Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. The Third, since I really want him to appear somewhere in this. God Names These are merely speculation on my part and can be changed at any time. In regards to God names rules- for example, I am the "High Prophet of Mercy." However, because of simplicity, we Gods will address each other by the final name, aka Mischief ( Verm ), Destroyer ( Gojira ), Precision ( Adamantium ), Order ( Wakaruzei ), Wrath ( WarriorMan ), Mercy ( Mirror ), Strange (Lance Tennant) etc., etc. Makes us feel cool, don't we? *'Solemn Queen of Ruin ( Houki ) *'Vermillion King of Mischief '( Verm ) *'Death Prince Of Darkness '(Necro) *'High Prophet of Mercy '( Mirror ) *'''Absolute Crimson Destroyer ' '( Gojira ) *'Fast Blade of Slicing Precision '( Adamantium ) *'All-Seeking Eye of Order '( Wakaruzei ) *'Titan of Infinite Wrath' ( WarriorMan ) *'The Creator God of Strange Things '( Lance Tennant ) *'The Abyssal God Prince of Wolves '( Talon, TheGameWolf370 ) *'Grand Duke of High Heaven' ( Antydeth ) 'Character list can be found below. Anyone can add their character to the list. ' *James Bradley *Claire Bradley *Claire Bradley's "Peerage" *Willis Japhon *Angel!Raynare ( article not created yet, not really necessary for this ) *'Goji Sperry' *'Janet Buné' *'Hel The Tet'ria' *'Hadrian Legion' *'Demon!Issei '( no article created yet ) *'Demon!Raynare '( no article created yet ) *[[Andrew River|'Andrew River']] *Tiberius Caesar (The Fifth Hero of the Underworld) *''Zenjirou Santouno'' *''Sylviana Aurelia'' *''Atalanta Pyrene'' *''Louis Lamprey'' *''Seraphina Rodriguez'' *''Alasdair Ruthven'' *''Caryoan Mammon'' *''Toraku'' *??? *Nobody *Oz Rose *Aiden Wright *Obito Nagano *Kizuna Sasaki *Takumi Hanamura *Karna Heidrich *Solar God!Issei and Ophis *Lancelot Du Lac *Kazuki Hyoudou *Suu / The Supernatural World *Kurenai Himejima (Universe L-137) *Zarc Higrejouto (Universe L-137) *Marvin Ryuudou (Universe L-137) *Aeternarcha, The Universe Bending Dragon God *???? *???? *???? Category:Fanon Story